User talk:Unisunn
Haeremai, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, moin moin, welcome Welcome to Towns, Villages and Cities! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion, especially about localities you know well. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. Our main language is English at present, but who knows what may develop? Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And please help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (with double square brackets and no initial colon); but if your good fortune lies elsewhere, you can create a corresponding category for your country. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. If you sign and date your contributions on any talk page, readers know "who to talk to". If you edit a user's talk page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! No need for CamelCase here! Robin Patterson 00:23, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Categories Hi. Thanks for continuing to add content for Florida! By the way Florida is an article page, not a category page, so putting Category:Florida on another page or article will not automatically add it to that page. I'll make sure the category Florida has been created and add some of your pages to it (if they weren't added already). Categories are very useful and can help people find your content. Best wishes and happy new year! --CocoaZen 15:54, 31 December 2006 (UTC) More about categories. Please note my recent moving of material about Macclenny. Categories are primarily for automatically-generated listing of subcategories and subsidiary pages. To make the category page as easy as possible to read with minimal scrolling, please keep the "text" portion fairly brief. See "my" city for an example. Write as much as you like on the article page, though - and/or create lots of subsidiary pages, which have their links just waiting to be clicked for page creation or enhancement. I've started the first one for you by way of encouragement. Robin Patterson 05:49, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Is this where I converse with you? UniSunn 12 January 2007 (UTC) Headings Those fully-capitalised headings are a bit "in your face" on my screen display. The software automatically produces distinctive sizes and boldness so that capitals are not necessary. Standard for Wikia (as with Wikipedia) is to have "sentence case" headings (not even "title case"). Florida may deserve the distinction; one of my wife's rich uncles retired there, so maybe there's something very good about the state; but if you would like to "conform" we may be happy to help reduce some of the caps! Best wishes for 2007! Robin Patterson 06:17, 9 January 2007 (UTC) User talk pages UniSunn - Yes, user talk pages are for messages or discussion with the user. When people leave messages for you here, on your user page, you will get alerted. Robin Patterson will probably see your responses here, or you can leave a message on his talk page. One of the reasons we sign our IDs to talk (discussion) pages is to make it easier for others to know where to respond. Each logged in user gets his or her own page and the associated talk/discussion page for messages. Robin and I are both administrators here. We watch for vandalism and try to make the different contributions fit together into a useful, fun wiki. We are happy to help new users, so please feel free to ask questions or for assistance. Thank you for all the contributions you've been making! - CocoaZen 18:52, 13 January 2007 (UTC) (my talk page)